sgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Future Character/Story Ideas
Adversaries: Blood Queen The first and most powerful of all vampires and queen of her own kingdom. Possibly adversary for when George is very powerful himself. Powerful herself with powerful vampire underlings, possibly a witch too. Dragon Queen/Chieftess half dragon woman, queen of a people of half dragon half men, they ride and tame dragons (possibly a smaller species of dragons) (Referance) Pale Queen Pale elf/ice elemental woman (Referance, Referance 2, Referance 3) witch who controls ice based magic. Queen of an icy realm that is dangerous and deadly to traverse by most other creatures. Sun Prophetess Religious ruler of human/elfs (Referance) her subjects are fanatical religious zealots, willing to throw away their lifes if asked. Possibly a mage as well focusing on healing or streangthing her warriors Queen of the woods Queen of a people of wood dwelling elves, her people use magic to manipulate nature and its creatures. They’ll have a huge advantage in open field battles by using the skies by riding various flying creatures. High Tech Kingdom/society? a society with far superior technology compared to the medieval Era technology of the rest of the world. Early renaissance with the invention of steam machines and gun powder, or Early modern with machine guns and bi-planes, or steampunk fantasy technology. Neko pharaoh (Referance, Referance 2, Referance 3) pharaoh(queen) of a of an egyptian like society of fearsome beast-men. Predominantly male, they are half dog, hawk or crocodiles(Reference, Referance 2), except for the females whom are half cats, and like the Egyptians did, the people worship cats. The queen won't be much of a fighter herself, possibly she has fearsome a pet/pets of the feline family like lions, but her followers and underling beastmen are ferocious, brutal, stronger and faster then any human, and is a formiadable fighting forces who fernatically worship her and will willingly lay down their lives. Valkyrie Queen (Referance) An immortal angelic Queen of a nordic viking tribal warrior society (Referance), herself a formidable warrior. Her people are raiders and beast masters, only able to survive the harsh icey waste land they call their home, by tameing and hunting the wild beast liveing there (Giant ice wolfs, Ice bears, Trolls?, Hydras?, Ice dragons?) and by raiding and stealing from other people liveing in more fertile areas. Her people are warriors, hardend from a life in an icey wasteland and from constantly fighting beast and men. Mistress of Beasts Evil sorceress elf/human (Referance, Referance 2, Referance 3) who uses her powers to dominant any dark beast of forbidden forests with a bit of intelligence, (Goatmen, minotaurs, trolls, wearwolfs, centaurs, harpies) and uses them to enforce her will as she attempts to forcefully enforce herself a queen. Demons: False Icon Demon/false angel/fallen angel (Referance, Referance 2) * Role: Cult creation in enemy territory or for fanatical warriors * Abilities: worship aura, flight * Feeding mothod: worship Agony demon/fire demon (Referance) * Role: torturer * Abilities: searing touch, fire magic * Feeding method: feeds of pain Ruination Demon * Role: besieger * Abilities: touch of destruction * Feeding method: feeds of destruction and the chaos and disarray it causes Terror demon * Role: Intel extraction/battlefield panic * Abilities: a fear causing ability either fear aura/terrifying screak/gaze of fear + Nightmares + 2 forms, normal form and terrifying form * Feeding method: feeds of people’s fear (possibilities for terrifying form: Referance, Referance 2) Death demon * Role: Warrior * Abilities: Blood frenzy? Ageing touch? Extra stong for a demon? * Feeding method: feeds of death and the dispair and misory it causes Repression/Oppression Demon * Role: Warden/Slaver/Mistress * Abilities: Paralysation (though a kiss possibly) * Feeding method: feeds of any kind of limitation of freedom, imprisonment, subjugation, slavery. Others: Forest Spirit: Nymph (Referance) * The nymph unlike the Fairy counter part (below), is hostile to people in her forest. She will lure her pray deep into the forest where she will seduce them, and then cast a spell on them that will make them feverishly want and desire her, so much so, that when she indulges them they have sex with her until they die of exhaustion * Role: Forest guide/Seduction * Abilities: Desire spell. Possibly animate plants for defense or have forest animals aid her. Forest Spirit: Fairy (Referance) * A benevolent forest spirit, who usually won't appear before people, but will curiously trail them in the forest. But she will appear and heal people if they are hurt, though she'll only do so when they are asleep or knocked out, unless its sever enough that it can't wait. Otherwise she only interferes with people if they are hunters or in other ways trying to hurt the forest or its creatures, trying to distract the people with noises or scare their pray away, in the very worst cases, if all else fails trying to scare them away, by making a tree move or having a wolf or bear growl at them and chase them off, but would never ever hurt any living creature or allow them to be hurt. * Role: Healer/Forest guide * Abilities: healing magic. Can communicate with plants and forest creatures Tribal Orc (Referance) * Role: hunter/tracker Druid (Referance, Referance 2) * Forest dwelling/protecting * Abilities: Potion and herbal specialist/Forest guide Court witch (Referance, Referance 2) * Role: Magician/Liberian/Historian wizards apprentice (Referance) * Aspiring magician * Role: Researcher/Liberian Feral neko * Role: hunter/tracker/Guard dog? * Abilities: Superhuman senses Belly dancer/Concubine (Referance) * Possibly a rescue from her former ruthless master * Role: Seduction. Desert Nomad (Referance) * Role: Desert guide, fighter. Nordic hunter (Referance) * Role: Guide, tracker, hunter, warrior (cold regions specifically) Desert Spirit: Mirage * A female spirit who lures people trapped in her desert with illusions to her Oasis where she traps them and feeds off their life force. * Role: Bait/allurement * Abilities: illusion magic